SYOC Unite
by Emberflames7
Summary: The OC's are feeling unwanted, now it's time to strike back. Submit your own OC, and join them at Camp Half-Blood. I know there are several of these, but everyone has an OC to be used, and it's time to use them. Character submission till, June 4. YES I DID CHANGE IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I'm on a writers block, and I need some ideas. It gets EXTREMELY boring, being locked up in a cage, and I can't be writing my other stories all the time. So time to try something new.** **There are a few things to do, so PLESE follow everything, so I can keep track of all the OC's, I don't want to exclude anyone.**

**Rules  
**

**.You may only IM me characters.**

**.Boys and girls are allowed.**

**.Reviews are for ideas for the story, NOT for submitting characters.**

**.There is a limited amount of space for, certain demigods, when the certain parent of a demigod is full I will update. (This is to make sure there is not to many demigods of the same parent.)**

**.The SYOC, will be closed June 20, no OC's will be taken after that.**

**Guidelines**

Full Name:  
godly Parent:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History (detailed):  
Hobbies/Interests (color, sport, animals, dreams):  
Clothing/Scars, Piercing ect:  
Minor role, Major role, Medium role: 

**. I will do my best to try to fit people in according to their descriptions.**

**.The PJO characters, and the HoO Characters, will be mentioned, and maybe even appear, but they will not be the focal point of the story.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear People of FanFic, **

** Hello everyone, the OC's are amazing, so keep them coming, I do need to make a quick adjustment, the end date is being altered, instead of June 20, I'm changing it to  
June 4. I know it's a huge jump but I have a perfect story forming in my mind and I have an itch, to get writing. So submit those characters QUICK.**

**.Remember I'm still taking ideas for the story, PLEASE review if you have an idea.**

**.I have seen on several submissions, 'Please pick me' don't worry I'm using all of you.**

**. This is a list of unused parents:**

**.Athena  
.Demeter  
.Herems  
.Zeus  
.Aphrodite  
.Ares **

**Thank You **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, 2 more days until the end of submissions. I still need more so, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, submit some more.** **Also I need some ideas for the story, I want to put the first chapter up the day after the end of the deadline date, so PLEASE. This is a list of parents that have NOT been used I would really enjoy if you use them.**

**.Aphrodite  
.Demeter  
.Hermes  
.Apollo  
.A Hunter of Artemis  
.Ares  
**

**Here is another form that you can use to fill out info, it's a bit longer than the one in my first chapter, but you have so much more info. **

**You can review to submit your OC, or you can IM me, either way your ALL getting used. Thanks.**

_**Basic Info**_

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**Mortal parent:**

**Mortal family:**

**Hometown:**

**_Appearance_**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Skin color:**

**Height:**

**Body type:**

**Usual clothes:**

**Fall or Spring Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Usual facial expression:**

**Backstory:**

**Favorite type of weather:**

**Least favorite type of weather:**

**Favorite food:**

**Least favorite food:**

**How they act around other people:**

**How they act when they're by themselves:**

**Relationship with their mortal family:**

**Personality:**

**Other Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Friends (if you have other OC's IM me them to):**

**Enemies:**

**Romance? With Who/what kind of person?:**

**Powers (optional):**

**Year Round? Summer?:**

**Extra:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Main or minor character?:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, keep submitting characters I know the date says June 4, but. I'm going out of town today so**

**I won't be able to do anything **

**Thanks **

**Aqua **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone this is my last update, After today I will NOT except anymore OC's so this is your last chance. make sure to use the form in the THRID chapter. PLEASE remember I will not except ANY more OC's after today, because me and my co-writer will have already made selections, for the story. If you do not see your character in the first story DO NOT worry, it will probably be in the second or third. If you do not get a chance to submit, an OC for this story, then you will have another chance, when we do another OC submission after the first story. **

**Thank You for you understanding.**

**Aqua **


End file.
